Hose coupling devices may be used for many purposes. For example, coupling devices may be used to connect two hoses of the same or different sizes, or coupling devices may be used to connect a hose to a fixture such as a tank or a vessel. Coupling devices also may be used to split one conduit into two or more channels, or to redirect the conduit in a new direction, for example, around a corner. Furthermore, coupling devices may be used to connect a hose to a valve or a nozzle, or to connect plural hoses to a multi-port manifold.
Many types of coupling devices, or couplers, have been used in the past. For example, coupling devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,288,148, issued Dec. 17, 1918; U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,320, issued Sep. 23, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,689, issued Mar. 20, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,976, issued Aug. 28, 1990, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. There are problems with these and other prior art couplers that may limit their use for certain applications. In some cases, couplers are designed for, and function best with, specific types of hoses/tubing. For example, these couplers may be designed for use with tubing that has a metal sheath, with tubing that is multi-layered, or with tubing that can be easily cut by the coupler. In addition, many of these couplers use a single-threaded engagement mechanism that is cumbersome to implement.
Single-threaded engagement mechanisms operate through rotational engagement between a single helical thread and groove on each of two coupler components. To allow the single-threaded mechanism to engage effectively, one or both components of the coupler generally must be rotated through many revolutions. These revolutions may require patience and may be an ineffective approach for rapidly coupling (and uncoupling) many hoses in a short time period. Furthermore, for these single-threaded mechanisms to work effectively, the single thread of one component and the complementary groove of the other need to be precisely aligned before being rotationally engaged. Accordingly, only one rotational alignment of the coupler components allows the coupler to be effectively engaged. Under time pressure, this alignment may not be achieved properly, resulting in ineffective coupling, and potentially, a damaged or ruined thread. However, even if proper rotational engagement is achieved, many of these prior art couplers do not grip a hose effectively enough to handle a high side-load pressure without leaking. Therefore, new conduit coupling devices are needed that quickly and effectively secure hoses to the devices.